Letters from a Thief
by LittlexCreature
Summary: Toboe is a Nanny/Artist. Tsume is an art thief. Kiba is a last minute model. Hige is a food crtic. No one remembers anything after waking from their coma excluding Toboe. Full Summary inside, ToboeXTsume. KibaXHige maybe
1. Hello

Hello! This is a new fanfic for Wolf's Rain. I've had this story in my head for days now and I just had to write it down! Alright, like promised, here's a full summary!!!

Toboe wakes up from his five-year long coma and he remembers everything. He doesn't know where his pack members went or if they all died. A little after waking up, he comes to stay with a lower class noble and be the nanny of Elizabeth Quiz. After days of searching for the sudden scents of a lunar flower, Toboe finds a strange message from the town's famous art thief, Tsume the Wolf. He replies to the message and a whole odd chain of events start to occur! He later realizes after finding Hige and Kiba, they don't remember anything. What about Tsume? Where is he?

I plan to give you the prologue and first chapter REAL soon! Hope you enjoy it!


	2. Prolouge

I remember everything…

I remember who I am.

I remember who I was with.

I remember what I was.

I remember what I did.

I remember where I was.

I remember where I need to be.

I remember when this happened.

I remember when we were all together.

I remember why I was there.

I remember why everything changed.

I don't know how it came to this.

I don't know how they all disappeared.

My name is Toboe,

I am a wolf.

*HOWL*

(Night)

Deep in the heart of the city, shrouded in darkness, a lone wolf sniffs the air. The scent of a lunar flower was thick in the air. He fallowed the scent quickly, hoping to any god out there that he could find it. If he found it, he might know what happened to Tsume and the others. They could all be dead, or they could have forgotten the young wolf and made it to Paradise without him. Sadness made its way into the poor wolf but he shook it aside, thinking about his new life now and he was grateful. His new life was a blessing in itself, serving as a small peak inside a real heaven.

The young wolf lived with a low class noble and works there as the mistresses daughter's nanny. Manny, if you enjoy the title. He enjoys spending time with them then being a beggar on the street wondering if his pack members decided to ditch him and move on. His life is better now, so no use crying over spilt milk. Even though his boss, the child's mother, isn't the nicest living soul, it was better. He wonders what the smell could be and as a wolf himself, he has a right to fallow that scent.

*HOWL*

(Night)

He knew he was going to be late on his job but something was telling him to go west. A certain scent caught his attention on his little walk and he was fallowing it. He knew he might have to miss his chance tonight and do it some other time but his warning did say he was going **tonight**. He never went down on his word. But this smell was driving him crazy. The scent was familiar yet also held a nauseous hold on his stomach. He knew this scent, whatever it was, was important. Maybe it had to do with something in his past? He fallowed the scent quickly.

He walked out in the open, not really caring if anyone saw him. He was Tsume, the art thief! If he wanted to get caught –which he doesn't –it would have happened long ago. No one could catch the white haired male and no one except for a select few knew he was the renowned art thief, Tsume the Wolf. But he took the title from the previous Tsume the Wolf. After meeting him a couple days after waking from the coma and living on his own, the man thought to pass the title to him as his predecessor. Luckily, thay had the same taste in art, beauty, and names. How would it be if he took the title but was named Bob or something? That would not do.

Tsume the Wolf steals art. He didn't go after just anything though. He was like his own critique. He only stole the items in which HE thought was beautiful enough to be worth the steal. Paint splattered on a canvas? That's kinder garden work. He won't even look at one. To him, they are hideous. But what can he say? He can't do any better but still, he doesn't like them. This means they're not worth stealing. Since waking from his coma a few years ago, Tsume had to find a way to live in Sun Lost City. The only thing he remembered after waking from a coma was that he was a thief. He remembers stealing from Nobles in another town but other then that, he doesn't remember anything else, excluding his name of course.

Sighing loudly, he walked on. His body and nose was on the smell but his mind was on his recent activity in this town. He looked up at the full moon before gasping in surprise. There, standing tall and proud, was a large brown wolf staring at the same moon Tsume was looking at previously. A name came into mind instantly. _Toboe…_

A/N: Please Read and Review. Oh but the next chapter is already out! But still, please review! Thanks! ~LOVE


	3. The Letter and the Lunar Flower

**Letters from a Thief**

(Same night)

The young brown wolf raised his head towards the glowing full moon, its light basking the young wolf in a bright pure glow. An older twenty three year old man stood shocked at the sight, his heart beat faster then the normal rate, for he had never seen such a sight. In all his life after waking from a coma five years ago, nothing as beautiful as the wolf himself has caught his attention. The twenty three year old male was an art thief, he knew what beauty was. This creature, this wolf, was beauty itself.

The wolf did not let out a howl but let out a small whimper instead. The wolf lowered his head, his ears laid flat at the top of his head with his tail tucked in between his legs in defeat. The human male noticed a silver light of the wolf that was lightly out of place. Looking at it closely, he realized it was a band of silver bracelets that rang a little jingle when the wolf moved. The wolf raised his head towards the moon one last time before turning the opposite of the surprised human and running away. The male would have fallowed the sad wolf but it disappeared faster then imagined possible.

The white haired, X-scared chest male stared at the spot previously occupied by the wolf before turning around and walking back to his flat. He needed to prepare for his next target. He couldn't let a simple wolf ruin his job. He placed his hands into his leather pants pockets and hid in the shadows as he walked home. He needed to make get his job done quickly.

*HOWL*

(Earlier that same day)

A small blond haired child giggled happily as her favorite brown haired friend came into her sight. Her light blue dress blew in the wind and her curly blond hair kept getting into her face. She grumbled as she tried to move her hair away. Her nanny was returning from an errand and she didn't want to look like a fool in front of him! Why did the wind hate her so!

The young brown haired male waved and smiled, his silver bracelets jingling wildly from the motion. "Hello Elizabeth, how are you?" The young eleven year old girl, Elizabeth, smiled widely, "Good Afternoon Toboe-kun! I'm having the most awesomest day EVER! Mom got this famous painter and is having him paint this really big picture for her! I haven't seen it yet but I'm sure it's nothing like YOUR paintings! You paint sooooooo much better!"

Toboe, the young brown haired, bracelet wearing male smiled shyly. "You don't mean that Dizzy, I'm not THAT good." Elizabeth shook her head violently in defiance, "Yes! Yes you are Toboe-kun! You're the best! Mom just doesn't know it yet!" Toboe laughed and pat the girls head lovingly. "What ever you say Dizzy. So! What are we gonna do today?"

Elizabeth thought a moment before a light bulb popped into her mind, "Let's play wolves!" Before he could reply, she spun around and ran towards her large back yard. "Ah! Dizzy! W-wait!" He chased after her and quickly caught up to her. She giggled loudly as he tickled her to the ground. She tried to role away but to no use, Toboe was just too strong for her. She rolled near a dirt spot and got the edges of her dress dirty. Both Toboe's and Elizabeth's laugh rang across the garden, making all the gardeners and animals to look over at the two. Still laughing and rolling around, the two didn't notice the older stern, black dress wearing lady standing on the porch to the large house. She glared at the two baboon playing fools with deep rage. "Elizabeth! How dare you! Get off the floor this instant! You are not acting anything like a lady!"

The two stopped instantly and Elizabeth shot straight up, her back straight and her face a calm emotionless mask. Toboe got up quickly as well and brushed off the dirt and grass all over him. "And you peasant! You are her nanny, not a child! Get her inside and clean her up, now!" He bowed lowly and repeated rather embarrassingly, "Yes ma'am, yes ma'am."

The lady made a grunt like sound from the back of her throat before throwing her nose up in the air and walking back into the house. Well, not before spitting at Toboe's feet of course. Once the lady was out of sight, Toboe sighed loudly and Elizabeth's emotionless mask fell off. "I really hate my mother…" Toboe didn't say a word, knowing it would bite him in the behind later. The house has ears and they always tell Elizabeth's mother everything.

Sighing loudly one last time, he grabbed Elizabeth's shoulder and walked her inside while talking about what deserts they should make after getting cleaned up. Her depressing mood lifted quickly and she ran to her room. Toboe stayed by her closed door, knowing to well that he wasn't aloud in until she was done changing. While alone and waiting for Elizabeth, he thought about last night and his failure in finding the scent of the lunar flower. He could have sworn he smelled it the other day, which explained his reason for his activity in the city in his wolf form.

He didn't have the best sense of smell like Hige did but he knew he smelled it. It was during the day yesterday and Toboe was helping Elizabeth on her homework science project when the sudden smell of a Lunar Flower brushed against his nose. That same night it hit him again and he ran after it. He knew from his past life experience that he should not howl when he was either excited or depressed.

But he fallowed that scent all night long until it suddenly disappeared at two in the morning. Toboe was angry, tired, and depressed but he didn't cry out. It would cause some trouble for Toboe if he was noticed in his wolf form.

Toboe had been in a coma for five years now and only woke a few months ago. From what he could find out, a group of people found him unconscious and brought him to the nearest city, which was where he was living in how. The city was called Sun Lost City. Compared to the last city he lived in before fallowing Kiba and the others, this was like the worlds own paradise. The trees are real, the air isn't as polluted as was the last town, and there aren't as many poor and bad people. It was calm and peaceful.

Ok, he was lying. There was one thief that no one could seem to catch. He is an art thief and his name was Tsume the Wolf. I automatically thought it was my Tsume but the town's people said he started stealing here over ten years ago. Either way, Toboe wouldn't let the thief come anywhere near the house if they ever even thought of doing it. This was his home now and even though he may smell the flower again tonight, he would always protect the house and the people living in it.

Suddenly thinking about flowers, he swore to himself that he was going to search again tonight, especially because there was a full moon out. Sighing silently to himself, Toboe ran his fingers through his hair in silent encouragement. He was still tired from last night but a wolf's job is never done. Ha, yeah right.

*HOWL*

(That same Night)

Toboe really wanted to howl. He wanted to howl _badly._ He went on the hunt for the flower again that night but returned empty handed. The scent came and went again just like last night. He didn't understand it and lately, he was beginning to not care. Lowering his head in defeat once again that night, he sauntered off towards his new home. He knew it was going to be morning soon and he needed to wake his charge up before dawn to get her ready for her trip to some banquette in another town.

Easily slipping past the guards in front of the house gate, he jogged into the backyard and walked up the porch. Before he could even think about changing back into a human, a sudden snap of a twig caught his attention. Whipping around, he searched for the direction of the noise. Could have been an animal, he thought. He stared at the darkness for a moment before walking into the house still in his wolf form. Once the door shut behind him, he quickly converted back into his human form.

He made his way to his charges room quickly. He made no noise as his bare footed feet patted lightly on the floor beneath him. Years of practice made him a champ at sneaking around silently. He guessed sometimes that he was more of a mouse then a wolf. The others would have agreed.

After waking Elizabeth up, she automatically asked about the picture he was painting for her. Elizabeth didn't know why she was suddenly thinking about it, but it gave the young wolf a feeling that he should go check on it. Excusing himself while she began to dress herself, he walked back out into the hallway and silently made his way towards his room.

He opened the door silently. Suddenly, right as the door opened, the most familiar scent hit his nose. It was the scent of his gray wolf friend, Tsume. He didn't understand why he smelled it in his room but he then realized that it was most likely coming from the leather bracelet he had on his dresser.

Before getting shot and forced into a coma, Tsume had given it to him for his birthday. He was so happy; he swore he would have died right then and there. Luckily, Tsume smacked him on the head for the comment. Toboe couldn't lie to himself then and now; he loved Tsume. Not as a brotherly, companion, member like love. No, he felt the real heart pounding, butterfly stomach feeling love everyone dreams about. If the incident never happened and he was with the pack right now, in paradise, he probably wouldn't tell him. He wasn't known to be a scaredy cat for nothing!

He took the bracelet off that night because he knew he would get distracted by the scent of Tsume and the flower. He pulled the bracelet on gently now, careful not to break it. Once the bracelet was on his bare wrist, he went to his large canvas and moved the thin sheet covering it. His eyes went wide as he found a white envelope attached to his painted on canvas. He picked it up gently, his hands shaking lightly.

Someone was in his room, and he didn't know who. He opened the envelope slowly. He breathing became quicker and his heart beat sped up. He took out the thin sheet of paper and looked over what was written down in black pen. Whoever wrote it had good penmanship. He began to read:

_This painting is beautiful. In all my life I have never seen anything worth a second glance until I have found this. And to think, it's not even finished. Do so, and make it beautiful. Once it is complete, I will steal it. Make no attempt to hide it from me or to tell the police. It is futile. Complete it. _

_~Tsume the Wolf _

Toboe's eyes went wide and his mouth practically slammed into the ground. Tsume the Wolf, the town's renowned art thief, wanted to steal _his _not-even-complete painting.

A/N: Whoop, its out! I hope to get the next one out as soon as possible as well. R&R please!


	4. Seeing the Model

**Letters from a Thief**

*HOWL*

I couldn't believe it when I first saw it. The wolf I saw earlier that same night went into the Quiz home. It didn't seem as if it wanted blood, more like it was coming home after a long day at work. Almost like a loyal dog coming home after a hunt. The sudden thought of it suddenly made me sick. Such a big beautiful creature shouldn't be trained and forced to listen like that. Such a creature should be wild and free.

It really doesn't matter now. The wolf will be a problem when I try to steal that painting later. It might be well trained but all dogs are the same. They are loyal and they will protect their pack, or in his case, owners. Speaking of paintings, the one I left a note for was beautiful. It consisted of four wolves sitting around under a full moon. When I first saw it, I thought I was looking at myself. Maybe because the gray wolf had a scar on his chest like I do but other then that, I don't understand why I thought I was looking at myself. Some parts where not complete, such as the moon and the background.

I don't understand why I went into that room in the first place. I wrote in my letter of warning that I was going to steal the 200K gold jar they had on display but something suddenly changed my mind. A familiar smell hit my nose and I hade no choice _but_ to follow. It wasn't the same as the smell I caught earlier. No, this one was different. It was almost like it was calling to me. I followed it for a while until I reached a smaller room closer to the kitchen. I debated for a while whether or not to open the door. Luckily, I thought to be reckless and I opened the door.

Thank the gods it was empty; the bed was unoccupied but disorderly. Like a dog myself I sniffed everywhere in that room. That smell was so addicting. I even laid myself on the bed and sniffed the stuff out of the covers and the pillow. I don't know what came over me then but the only thing that went through my mind was, 'I miss him.' Now, I don't know who I miss or who that smell was but I knew after staying in there for a half an hour that I needed to leave, soon.

But then I noticed the covered up canvas. Now, usually I would have simply ignored my curiosity and get the hell out but I knew it would continue to nag me later if I didn't. So I did. I threw off the canvas and was greeted by the picture. Maybe to an outside person it wouldn't look so beautiful to them but that picture struck a nerve in me. Almost like…I knew them. I knew those wolves in the picture. The brown one was noticeable of course, seeing as it was the same one I've seen twice this same night. But the others, the white, brown, and almost blue wolf, I know from somewhere. The brown one was Toboe. I knew that like I know the color of my hair.

How do I know that? I really don't know. It came to me the first time I saw the wolf. I woke from my coma five years ago with amnesia. I don't know anything but my name and the knowledge of being a thief. Maybe I tried to capture the wolf myself five years ago? Or maybe he ran into me when I was running from nobles? Who really knows…either way, I know the wolf.

The others in the picture look very familiar as well but there names don't come up to me as easily as Toboe's has. I sighed and ran my hand through my short hair, trying desperately to remember my life five years ago. There are times where I get so close to finding the truth that I can practically taste it! But of course, once I'm that close, it all disappears. It's aggravating and it hurts my head but I try not to force myself to remember anymore. If my life before now was so important, I'm pretty sure it'll catch up to me soon or later.

The sun ran its rays of light through the small window in the small town house that I was currently occupying. I looked out that window to see a small shuttle was parked near the area in which the house I broke into last night was around. Simply brushing it aside, I stretched my sore limbs and laid down in the futon I placed near the door to the room. I closed my eyes and fell asleep thinking about the brown wolf and the painting.

*HOWL*

"Nanny, make sure that the man feels at home when he gets here." Elizabeth's mother, my boss stated. Man? Who was coming over.

"Man ma'am? Who's coming over?" I cocked my head to the side in confusion. I wonder who is the surprise guest.

My boss sighed while reaching for her purse, "Do you ever listen? I told you at dinner last night that the artist making the picture for me was going to send his last minute model over here."

Thinking about it, I faintly remember dinner last night. My mind was so wrapped up in ways in trying to find the lunar flower, or possibly Cheza herself. "Ah, ha-hah, I remember now Mrs. Quiz! I'll make sure everything is perfect!"

My boss threw her nose in the air and glared threateningly at me, "You better. I expect to be back in a few days." With that said, she turned around quickly, grabbed her daughters hand from mine and the two made their way to the small shuttle waiting just outside their front door. Waving until they were out of view, I walked into the house and sighed. I didn't get to sleep at all last night. I didn't get home until the sun was practically peeking its way into the big sky.

"Hmm, I still have to make sure the guest's room is ready for him." I mumbled as I walked into the large living room. "That couch looks really inviting though…"

Even though it kind of terrified me when I found the letter stuck on my canvas, and the drama with the flower, I really didn't think much on it. I know both are very important but right now all I really want is sleep.

Lying down on the couch with a smile on my face, I curled myself into a small ball and placed the leather bracelet to my face. The smell of Tsume still lingered there even though it's been about five years since I last some any of them. I smiled and thought of running through the snow with the pack, Cheza running ahead giggling madly and lunar flowers blossoming everywhere with the full moon high in the sky.

That was my own paradise. When I thought about paradise, I thought about that. Now though…I know I could never reach that paradise. It's fine of course. I have this new family. I drew in a large breath of Tsume's scent before feeling my mind finally shutting off and my body actually relaxing. There was no noise and nothing to worry about. Everything was calm and silent. Perfect for a nap-

_DING DONG, DING DONG_

"Oh crap!" I jumped off the couch and ran to the door. "A-ah! S-sorry! I-im coming!"

I pat down the wrinkles on my shirt and fixed my hair a bit. Dammit, forget it! I'm the nanny! I don't have to look spectacular! Huffing out my annoyance, I slammed the door open faster the light. I smiled and was about to great the man before my voice stopped dead in my throat. There, standing before me, was Kiba. He smiled at me and spoke. His voice was still the same, his same soft blue eyes, his same crazy black hair, and his normal Kiba smelling clothes.

Unwanted tears weld up in my eyes and before I knew it, I was clinging onto the male for dear life. "Kiba! I thought I'd never see you again! I've missed you so much!" Two strong hands gripped my shoulders but they weren't out of comfort, support, or kindness. Those strong hands gripped mine tightly before pushing me back and slamming my body in the house. A door slammed but my mind was a little fuzzy from the sudden movement.

A strong hand grasped the front of my shirt and lifted me off the floor. I met with cold blue eyes that glared menacingly into mine. "How do you know my name?" He slammed my back into the wall forcefully, making me cringe. I'm sure if I was a normal human that would have done more damage then a single prick in the back.

"K-Kiba! It's me, Toboe! How else would I know your name?" He growled lightly before dropping me. I fell to the floor, scared to make another move unless he decided to attack me again. He stared at his hands angrily before looking back at me. This time, it wasn't a gaze filled with hate, but guilt. "I'm sorry…" He lightly fell to his knees in front of me and reached out towards me with his hands. "I…I can't hurt you…" I let him wrap his arms slowly around my neck while he rested his head on my shoulder. "There's something yelling at me to not hurt you. Something inside me…just wants me to hold you. How…how do you know me?"

I didn't raise my arms to hold him incase he freaked out again. "Wh-what do you m-mean by that? I-it's me, Toboe. I'm the one who got Tsume in the pack, remember?" There was a silence for a moment before he replied, "Whose Tsume? What pack?"

"You don't know who Tsume is? What about Hige?"

"No…I don't know." His arms tightened around me, "I awoke from a coma four years ago with amnesia. All I remember is my name."

My body went still in surprise. "But there was always something that told me not to trust anyone, no one. So I didn't tell anyone my name. H-how do you know me?"

I was silent for a minute, contemplating what Kiba had told me. If he has amnesia and can't even remember he is a wolf, maybe the others forgot and are as confused as Kiba is! That would make more sense. But, how am I supposed to tell Kiba that's he's a wolf dedicated to finding Paradise and protecting a flower maiden named Cheza?

"Do you really want to know?" His arms fell from my shoulders as he raised himself off of me but still sitting on his knees in front of me. "Of course I want to know. I've been living for four years without knowing anything but my name. Please, tell me!"

I sighed and grasped his strong hand. "If I tell you, you might not believe me." He gripped his hand in mine, "I'll keep an open mind." Taking in a deep breath, I looked him straight in the eyes.

"Kiba, you are a wolf. You lead a pack of three other wolves, Hige, Tsume, and me. The thing that drove you to live, that drove all of us to live, was finding paradise with the help of the flower maiden Cheza. You're the leader of the pack and you are leading us to paradise!"

He stared at me with surprise before smiling angrily. "You know, I've heard many things about what I must have done but this is the best one yet. Toboe! I need you to tell me-"

"I am telling the truth!"

"There's no such thing as wolves!"

"Don't be stupid! You're going to feel stupid when you regain back your memories!"

"There is no such thing as wolves!"

"Then I'll show you!"

"How the hell-"

I cut him off as I pushed him back to give me room to transform. "I'll show you I said"

In that second, I reverted to my wolf form. I growled lowly at Kiba, tired of him being stupid. Why can't he remember? How was it that only I can remember? I lowered my ears and layed my head on his lap. I whimpered lightly, wishing that he remember. There was silence for a moment before Kiba said something that brought back hope.

"Hige is the brown one who eats a lot, right?"

A/N: YAY! It's out! R&R please, and for those who did, thanks!


	5. Finding the Critic

**Letters from a Thief**

*HOWL*

"Ah! Kiba, wait! You'll run into-"

Still in his wolf form, Kiba crashed into a rose bush.

I quickly ran over to him, scared he might have cut himself up again. Earlier, a little after I woke up this morning, Kiba wanted to try and turn himself. Luckily, he turned into his wolf form quiet easily. Now though, he wasn't having much control over his body and was running around everywhere.

Before I could reach him, he jumped out the bushes and shook himself crazily. A wolfish grin was plastered on his face as he kicked off a branch still stuck on his left foot. "Oh how much I miss this. Toboe, I still don't remember everything, but this, my days of running and hunting, I remember that."

He shook himself lightly before reverting back to his human form. I smiled up at him and scratched the back of my head. "Once we find everyone, I'm pretty sure you'll remember." Kiba stared down at his hands for a minute before speaking again. "I used to get my memories from my dreams, but now, I get random flashes of my life. But I still can't grasp it fully."

"I read that usually people get their memories back by being around the same people and do the same things they did before they lost their memory."

Kiba raised his dark brow in a silent question as he looked around him, "How can I do that? The only one I'm around is you and I'm not running around looking for paradise right now."

I sighed. He was right. I don't know where the other three were and I as heck don't know where Cheza is. Without the others, we can't go searching for her. Were only two wolves. One wolf doesn't remember anything of the past five years and the other is still a young pup! Some team we make. I had to laugh silently at that.

Kiba silently brushed off the debris on his jacket before speaking, "Toboe, do you know where the others are?"

I looked at the floor guiltily, "No, I haven't seen them since that night."

Subconsciously, I brought up the leather bracelet close to my nose and sniffed it. The scent of Tsume instantly assaulted my senses. Now more then ever I've been smelling Tsume's scent everywhere. I always just thought it was my bracelet but it couldn't be it. I smell his scent everywhere. I smell him in the gardens, in the house, and especially my room.

I supposed that it was something in my head that was messing with my mind, but I'm beginning to rethink that.

"Shouldn't we be looking for them then? Shouldn't we go searching? Something?" Kiba growled out, gripping the hair on top his scalp.

"It's been five years Kiba. I've only been awake for almost six months now." I ground out. He doesn't understand how badly I want to find the others. Especially Tsume. But I was only a lone wolf in a big city.

"And instead of searching for them, you came here. To these humans? You could have found me. I live outside the city by the border…or I used to. You could have found me! Something!"

I was the one known more for submission. To cower in fear from others. But since that encounter with the Walrus, something inside me changed and I began to have more courage. Not enough to command people or be rude or anything really different…but enough where I was brave enough to argue and yell at my alpha.

"Don't say that!" I yelled, pushing him far away from me. "You don't know how I felt when I awoke. I spent a whole month running around this god damn city! There was no trace of anyone! And no one searched for me. No one asked around for me. Five years Kiba. Five years ago I almost got killed for protecting a man that only I was able to forgive. I had to assume you guys forgot about me, or made it to paradise. I almost died before all of you. I could only assume you guys made it…"

Tears trailed down my face and I realized I hadn't properly cried since the day I realized I was alone. Hot salty tears ran down my cheeks and boogers began to form, but I wiped them all away on my sleeve. A slow tentative voice spoke, unknowing on what to do.

"T-toboe? I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking and…" Kiba spoke, but he didn't step towards me. Good thing too. I didn't think I could keep myself from falling to the ground at this point. My tears wouldn't stop and the more I willed them away, the more they fell.

My voice hitched but I decided to leave into the house. I wanted to curl into a ball on my bed and sleep this horrid day away.

The sheets and pillow smelled like Tsume but for now I couldn't think about it. My throat hurt and my heart ached for Tsume to be here. I covered myself with the blankets pretending they were his arms and tucked the pillow beneath me, pretending for it to be his strong chest. The warmth of the room was replaced as his warmth and the feel of his breath on my skin.

I wanted Tsume.

*HOWL*

"It will be awhile before I'm finished with my painting. I'm assuming the lady of the house will be here by tomorrow?" A tall skinny man with greasy black and gray hair spat out as he set up his canvas and paints. I wanted so much to steal such expensive beautiful colors but I restrained myself.

"I'm not a hundred percent sure, but yes, she might return tomorrow. Is there anything you'd like me to get you before you start." I asked, hoping he'd decline my offer.

"That won't be necessary. Leave me now."

I wanted to growl but I didn't. "Alright. I'll be leaving then. I need to go shopping. I'll be back in two hours so if you need anything, you may get them yourself."

The greasy man grunted and turned his back towards me. I chanced a glance at the other raven in the room. A forlorn look adorned his face and he would not meet my eyes. I felt guilty for giving him the cold shoulder, but I had things to take care of. We weren't a full complete pack again so I couldn't ruin my job as a nanny just yet.

I grabbed a long black coat and wrapped it around myself. I locked the door behind me before walking down the steps and towards the city. I hated shopping, but grocery shopping was another story.

*HOWL*

"Oh it's the Quiz nanny! I haven't seen him for a while."

"He's so small, and so adorable!"

"I want to hold him so tight!"

An older later that ran a small lone vegetable stand smiled lovingly and patted my head. "Dear, I haven't seen you in awhile. How are you? I hope the Quiz family treats you well."

I beamed at the lady. Mrs. Lease. She was the nicest old lady in the world. "Oh yes miss! She is a little hard to get along with, but she has treated me most fairly. I absolutely adore Elizabeth. They are both very nice people."

I never got the full story that surrounded the Quiz family, but I never dared asked. People didn't treat them with high respect around here for some odd reason. Mrs. Lease though was the only one who didn't seem to care.

She smiled her wrinkly lips: "That's very nice to hear. The daughter must be a handful though for such a young man such as your self."

"Actually, she makes it so I won't be lazy, ha-ha."

She chuckled lightly and pats my hands. She grabbed a few different vegetable and placed them into a plastic bag. She handed the bag in my hands. "Free of charge~ Send my regards to the lady of the house will you?"

I smiled and took the bag. I nod my head and spoke: "Oh yes, I will! Thank you so much miss! I'll make sure to bring you a full cake of my special chocolate cake."

"I can't wait! Don't you forget young man." She chided playfully.

"Oh I won't, I promise." I laughed, placing the bag of vegetables in an even larger bag. We told our good byes and I continued my shopping. Whispers were spoken and people turned to stare, but I did well to ignore them all. Whatever happened in the Quiz home, everyone knew about except me. Well, whatever it was, made everyone look at me. I guess that's what happens when you worked for the Quiz.

"Did you hear? Hige is coming around again today!" A man proclaimed, trying to clean up him bread stand. Another woman neighboring his stand cursed and began to clean up hers as well. I could only guess one thing. This man was either an inspector or a food critic.

Others yelled out the same thing and the food court was a cluster of stand owners cleaning their area and making sure all their best foods were out. I loved it when one of the two came. It made shopping easier and they made sure to put out the best of their best.

It was only ironic that this man was named Hige and this was his job. I wanted to burst out crying again. I kept myself in order and decided to get some chicken.

*HOWL*

"This is the best you say?" A taller male, with brown scruffy hair asked the stand owner as he tried a sample of his spicy curry. Only a second of silence before the man yelled out in surprise. "This is simply to die for! I love this! What was your name again sir?"

"Oh, uh, George Lincoln sir."

"Well George Lincoln, I'll just have to write a review about you. Expect to become famous!"

"Thank you Mr. Hige sir! I'm so glad you like it. If you want, I could make a bowl for you. Free of charge of course."

"That would be lovely! You're a real nice man Mr. Lincoln. Pleasure doing business with you. Have a wonderful day."

"And you as well Mr. Hige!"

Hige, the young food critic, walked away from the stand happily as he held tonight's dinner close to himself. It was an easy way to taste food and earn free food almost every day. He did what he loved and got free food as an added bonus. With a certain skip to his step, Hige continued walking around the crowd of people until suddenly; he was hit by a very strong and familiar scent.

This scent was not a food, nor was it a type of drink. It was the scent only an animal could hold. But it wasn't sickening and it didn't hurt his nose. It was animal, he was sure, but of what, he did not know. He decided to turn and follow his nose. The scent was very familiar but yet unknown to him. He knew this was kind of dangerous, but he wanted to find the animal that smelled so oddly familiar.

The smells of the food around him and the one in his arms did not discourage the trail of this peculiar scent. Hige was very skilled with his nose.

The trail became strong and he knew he was close. He searched with his eyes only to see there were no animals except for the usual bird, cat, and dog. Hige turned his eyes everywhere, seeing no animal his nose was leading him too. That's when he noticed a short male a few steps in front of him. He was holding a dark brown bag filled with groceries and he was conversing with a large burly man holding out a package of chicken thighs. The male paid and placed them in his bag. His voice was soft and slightly high pitched, but it made something click in Hige's mind.

This was the boy who smelled like an unknown animal. He was the one Hige was searching for and…he seemed so familiar! The guy turned around towards Hige, only to stop in his tracks. Golden brown eyes widened as they stared at Hige. Flashes of memories played: scenes of chasing this guy around, crashing into him, stealing his food, giving him a large bear hug.

This kid…this runt was-

"Hige?"

**A/N: O.O OH EM GEE! I am so sorry for taking so long with this. I've been so busy lately with school. I'm glad to finally update this story. Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Tell me what you think **


End file.
